Oxygen Manipulation
The power to manipulate oxygen. Variation of Gas Manipulation and Periodic Table Powers. Also Called * Aero Biker * Oxikinesis Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate oxygen, a colorless, odorless, highly reactive nonmetallic element and oxidizing agent that readily forms compounds (notably oxides) with most elements, constituting 20.1% of the atmosphere by volume that occurs as a diatomic gas, O2, is essential for plant and animal respiration, and is required for nearly all forms of combustion. Applications * Air Attacks using oxygen. * Aerokinetic Constructs using oxygen. * Air Current Sense using oxygen. * Combustion Inducement: oxygen is a powerful fuel source for flame. ** Fire Augmentation ** Fire Generation * Corrosion Inducement * Deoxygenation ** Fire Negation by removing the source of fuel. ** Mental Hallucination by depriving others of oxygen. ** Water Negation by removing oxygen from H2O. * Manipulate the properties of oxygen. ** Air Solidification * Oxygen Generation * Poison Generation: oxygen is poisonous in large qualities. ** Creating damaging oxygen-based chemicals such as ozone (O3) and carbon dioxide (CO2). ** Blindness Inducement * Move/lift oxygen. ** Aerokinetic Flight ** Air Walking ** Gliding ** Levitation * Phreatic Explosion Inducement by converting liquid oxygen to vapor (with a 860 expansion ratio). Techniques * Aerokinetic Combat using oxygen. * Aeromancy using oxygen. * Aeroportation using oxygen. * Air Absorption using oxygen. * Air Aura using oxygen. * Air Portal Creation using oxygen. * Gas Mimicry using oxygen. * Healing Wind using oxygen. * Razor Wind using oxygen. ** Flaying Wind using oxygen. Associations * Air Manipulation * Chemistry Manipulation * Corrosion Manipulation: oxidizing metal and saturating human flesh. * Fire Manipulation: manipulate the oxygen molecules to control the path of flames. * Gas Manipulation * Oxygen Independence * Water Manipulation: manipulate the oxygen molecules (O2) in water (H2O). Limitations * May be unable to create oxygen, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user , and their power's natural limits. * Adding too much oxygen increases the risk of a single spark (fire, electricity, etc.) igniting the air. * Unless user is immune, being around pure oxygen for too long will cause brain damage. * Specialized and magical types of fire (such as heavenly, cosmic and hell) are independent of oxygen as well as fuel, rendering Fire Negation unusable against them. Known Users Gallery File:Oxygen.png|Oxygen (DC Comics) File:Destoroyah2.jpg|Destoroyah (Godzilla) Mustang Fire Alchemy.gif|Roy Mustang (Fullmetal Alchemist) File:Weather_report_profile.png|Weather Report (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Aki_Jakago_Removes_Oxygen.png|Aki Jakago (Medaka Box) stripping the area of oxygen with her Aero Biker, suffocating her victims. She notes this is effective in controlling others as nobody can survive without oxygen. Aki_Jakago_Oxidizing_Metal.png|Aki Jakago (Medaka Box) using oxygen to oxidize metal, rendering all metal weapons useless and poisoning her foes by overloading them with oxygen, a condition known as hyperoxia. Gasu Gasu no Mi Blue Sword.gif|Caesar Clown (One Piece) extracting oxygen from the atmosphere and concentrating it into a lighter, creating an oxidized flame Blue Sword that can burn anything it the path of the swing. Kuchiba's_Oxygen_Blast.png|Aoi Kuchiba, in her Yū (The Qwaser of Stigmata) persona, creating highly compressed blasts of oxygen, capable of causing immense damage. Aoi's_Oxygen_Wall.gif|Aoi Kuchiba, in her Yū (The Qwaser of Stigmata) persona, creating a wall of pressurized oxygen to block off attacks and counterattack. Aoi's_Oxygen_Combustion.gif|Aoi Kuchiba, in her Yū (The Qwaser of Stigmata) persona, igniting oxygen to induce an explosive combustion. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Sky Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Gas Powers Category:Periodic element Category:Science Powers Category:Common Powers